


An Unsuspecting Jealous Man

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Dating Sim AU [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee Shops, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderbending, Het, Human, Jealousy, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulkhead gets jealous and aggressive, much to Wheeljack's surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unsuspecting Jealous Man

Wheeljack had known Bulkhead for almost ten years now. They had met in high school and had been friends ever since. He had even helped her take over her father's coffee shop. While he was working full-time straight out of high school, she was able to go to school and work part-time there whenever she was free. Bulkhead had always been very kind and willing to help out if she ever needed him.

Maybe that was why she wasn't expecting this. It was just... so unlike the bigger man. He was generally very sweet and mostly shy about anything romantic or sexual. Wheeljack had thought it was rather cute and teased him about it sometimes, which would generally make him even more embarrassed. So him being jealous wasn't something she had been expecting...

But he had. And he was making it rather clear that he didn't like it when random strangers were flirting with her.

Just as they had locked up and covered all the windows and doors, she found herself being pressed down onto one of the tables with Bulkhead standing behind her. Her arms were pinned behind her back with her pants and underwear pulled down to her ankles. Bulkhead had been eating her out earlier, but now he was thrusting into her hard and fast, a complete contrast to his normal, gentle self.

Wheeljack had lost count of how many times she had orgasmed. Her thighs and labia were stained with their mixed fluids, Bulkhead having cum twice inside of her already. And he didn’t seem to be ready to stop any time soon.

“Jackie…! Primus, Jackie-!”

She panted hard, small gasps and whimpers escaping past her lips with each hard thrust. Primus, Bulkhead was out of control… and it made her so aroused and tight. He was never like this, never. He was always shy and gentle. Primus, she wished he were like this more often because it felt great. Maybe if she talked to him about it, he would be more willing to go wild.

“Mine…” he growled. “Jackie, you’re mine…"

Wow, she had no idea he could be this possessive. It turned her on a bit, causing her to push her hips back into hips. Bulkhead moaned, spurred on by her reactions to thrust himself harder inside. He knew it was stupid, calling her his… Especially since she had another boyfriend. Airstream. She would never just belong to him. 

But that didn’t mean he would roll over when others tried to flirt with her. He was fine with sharing her with Airstream, but not anyone else. Wheeljack would totally disagree with him, but she was really cute. And other guys found her attractive too, not just him and Airstream. And seeing that one customer hit on her and try to get her number earlier…

It had upset him way more than he thought it would. It was bad enough he had to worry about Airstream stealing her away completely… He didn’t want someone else to yank her out from right under his nose.

He pulled out of her, a whine escaping past her lips. But he quickly turned her over on her back, pushing back inside. Wheeljack gasped, hands coming up to grip his shoulders tightly.

“P-Primus, B-Bulkead, come on, w-wait…”

“D-Does it feel good, Jackie?” he asked, starting up his fast pace again. “It feels good, right?”

The slightly older woman couldn’t answer, too busy moaning and being filled to really think about what he said. But Bulkhead didn’t mind, smiling brightly seeing her eyes glossed over with pleasure. Leaning down, he sealed her lips up in a needy kiss. She thrusted his tongue into his mouth, roughly seizing his face to hold him to her.

He kissed her hard, their tongues wrestling as she bucked up into his slapping hips. She was getting close. Bulkhead was thrusting at just the right angle, hitting all the right spots… And this aggressive nature she didn’t know he had was turning her on so much…

Bulkhead broke the kiss to stare at her, both of them now starting to pant like animals. “J-Jackie-Ngh! C-Cumming-! Primus, I-I’m cumming-!”

She yanked him back down to shut him up with a kiss, her legs coming up to wrap tightly around his waist. He had cum twice; she didn’t mind being filled up again. If anything, she wanted more. As perverted as it probably was, it felt great to be cummed in. And with the pace they were going at now, she just wanted to be filled.

Bulkhead stiffened, groaning hard into the kiss when he suddenly ejaculated into her already flooded pussy. Almost maniacally, he continued to slam into her as hard as he could. He broke the kiss to watch pure pleasure wash over Wheeljack’s face. The poor woman arched her back and let out a small scream when she suddenly orgasmed, pussy rippling and spasming around his dick. He continued to thrust inside, making sure she was able to enjoy her orgasm to the fullest.

And when they slowly came down from their highs, Bulkhead nearly collapsed on top of poor Wheeljack, who fell back onto the table in a sweaty, panting heat. He slowly pulled out of her, their mixed fluids dripping down onto the floor.

“You can clean that up,” she panted, her eyes gazing up at the ceiling.

He blushed brightly, burying his now blushing red face into her breasts. Primus, what had he been thinking? They should have been closing up, but instead, he just came at her like some sort of animal…    

“… I-I’m sorry…”

“No… No, it’s fine. It felt good.”

His blush deepened.

Wheeljack slowly collected her bearings, but she made no effort to move from her spot. She was far too comfortable to even think about getting up. And they had already technically closed the shop; they just needed to do some basic cleaning and scrubbing and then they could go home. Of course, it seemed Bulkhead was going to have to do it all himself, because he had really sucked all the energy out of her after these past three rounds.

Oh well, it wasn’t like Bulkhead minded. He always did things for her without much complaint. Having him do the rest of the clean up wouldn’t be too much to ask.  


End file.
